Lia's prologue
by SkyeElf
Summary: An answer to muentiger's challenge. What do we really know about the South-African girl?


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not even this oc is mine, those belong to muentiger.**

**A/N: This is an answer to muentiger's challenge, so if you haven't read her story, 'Friends, enemies and newids' and you plan on reading this, you'd better go read her story otherwise you won't know who the hell Lia Munroe is.**

**Hope you like it muentiger!**

**Lia's Prologue.**

I stared in disbelief at the letter in my hands. Could it possibly be true? I dared to sneak a peek at it again.

It was an acceptance letter, from Hogwarts! Even in the quietness of this country of South-Africa I knew about Hogwarts. It was one of the best schools for someone like me. It was one of the best wizarding schools out there – period!

"Miss Munroe?"

I looked up to my teacher, Mr. Davitz.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you going to go?"

I smiled at the man, quite a silly question to ask.

"Of course, sir! Hogwarts is een van die beste skole daar buite!" I said excitedly, switching to Afrikaans and completely forgetting that he wouldn't be able to understand me.

"Pardon?"

"I said that Hogwarts is one of the best schools out there."

We were currently in his office, he had just handed me my acceptance letter with a big grin.

"Too right you are, dear girl. Well, you have to go soon, they still need to sort you, you know."

I stared dumbstruck at him.

"I have to be sorted?" I said quizzically. He just smiled again. He was a rather young teacher – I think he got his degree about two years ago.

"I read in your profile that you haven't read the books. Very well, in Hogwarts there are four houses in which you can be sorted. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Um… I don't know what any of them are."

"Don't feel too bad about it, just go."

"Shouldn't I contact my parents first? And what about packing?"

"They already gave their consent, Lia!" He surprised me with these words.

"Really?"

"Yes, they are, in fact, waiting to take you to the airport right now. And as for the packing, your mother has seen to that."

I nodded, absorbing the information.

"Wait, I'm not apparating?" I backtracked.

"No, the headmaster thought it'd be better if you traveled the muggle way."

"Oh. Well… I'd better go find Zach, then."

"I'm sorry if this problems you," He said, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks, "but it is my personal belief that you'll do better there. Given what you are."

"Sir, I've grown used to people teasing me about being a paraxene."

"It's still not fair to you, Lia. Not at all. I'm told there are numerous paraxenes at Hogwarts. As well as a newid."

"A what?"

"A newid. You see, paraxenes are categorized into levels, and a newid is the highest – level 7…"

He started to explain what exactly a newid was, I listened intently. It sounded interesting, wonderful… but also wonderfully awful.

He dismissed me after a few minutes. I walked out his office and kept my head down. I was one of only two paraxenes at Cape Town Academy. It had been odd at first, he tried to get me to bend to his will, but I simply stared at him coldly. He tried a few more times, but I kept ignoring him. Then he began to win my favor, telling me what I was. In the few weeks that school's been going on, he's rapidly grown to be my best friend. This certain best friend was, right now, leaning against the wall outside the History of Magic class.

"Hey, Lee." He said playfully, falling into place next to me.

"Don't call me that." I snapped at him. He merely laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Look, the freaks are finally dating!" Someone yelled, I ignored it. The teasing was growing old, in all honesty. I felt that they teased us out of jealousy, but we commanded respect in our appearances.

Zach, however, whirled around and glared at the speaker.

"Leave it, Zach." I said, pulling him away by the arm. I saw him flick his hand at the speaker – last named's eyebrows burst into flames. We walked further, no one daring to say a word. They all feared Zach Huber; he'd been accused of killing someone once, but I knew better. Zach wouldn't kill anyone, his heart was too soft for that. Yes, he'd hurt them, or cause them mental harm, but murder? Never. I'd swear to that on my life.

He was a good-looking guy, the cliché tall, dark and handsome. His eyes were dark brown, a warm brown that others mistook for danger. He was probably a head taller than me, and he had a dark tan, in contrast to my light one. I had light green eyes, almost lime, with a thick bush of dark brown hair, but they curled softly onto my shoulders.

"So, you think you'll like Hogwarts?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked him. News couldn't possibly travel that fast!

"Your mum called me yesterday." He shrugged. "I'm your escort, they can't go."

"I still can't believe they're letting me go."

"Nor can I, really."

"Will you at least miss me?"

"That's a stupid question, Lee, and you know it." He snarled at me.

I glared at him, mocking him.

"Let's just go get my sketchpad and things, and we'll go." I said, lightening my glare. He smiled cockily at me, bloody idiot!

123

"I still wonder how planes stay in the air." Zach said ponderingly. We were seated in the plane, a long flight ahead of us, we'd been in the air for sixteen hours already. When we arrived there his mum would take him home.

"You should take Muggle Studies as a subject, then."

"Oh, I will." He promised. "I still can't believe you got accepted to Hogwarts! To think of that wondrous place!"

"Have you ever been inside it?" I asked, curious at his description of 'wondrous'.

"No, Lee, I can read though."

"Been reading Hogwarts: A history, have you?" I asked, referring to the book that was currently on my lap. He shook his head, his eyes fell onto my lap.

"Woah, you have an actual copy of it? Can I see?"

I handed to over to him. It had been one of the books in my luggage when I got home, and mum said I should read it on the flight.

"How come you know so much about Hogwarts?" I asked. He'd been telling me about the secret passageways, the headmaster and the classes there.

"I have eyes." He said simply.

"But you just said that you haven't been there…"

"When I said I have eyes I meant that I can read. You know, for a smart person, you're fairly stupid." He rolled his eyes at me and returned to the book. Apparently I was incredibly ignorant. I grabbed it out of his clutches.

"Jy's 'n poepol." I sneered. He chuckled and tucked the book back.

"I don't know much about Afrikaans, but I think I understood that – and I did NOT fart!"

It was my turn to laugh.

"I said that you're an asshole, Zachie, I said absolutely nothing about your unpleasant aromas."

He glared at me. "I am not an asshole, Lia, not at all."

"You're being childish." I chastised him.

"Oh, but still playing with crayons isn't?"

I stood up as soon as he said the words, grabbed my book from his hands. I glared at him, quite disgusted, and took off. I couldn't full well run out and away from him when we were high in the air, but I just had to get away from him. I went to an empty seat at the back of the plane. This flight had quite a few open seats, something I was now very thankful for.

This is how it went every day. I got mad at Zach at least once a day, but only when he touched a nerve did I ever flee.

I plucked out my sketchbook and pencil, or crayons as that idiot had put it, and started drawing. I didn't think as I drew through angry tears, and I wasn't aware of what I was drawing.

"I'm sorry."

I snapped out of my trance.

"What?" I said stupidly.

Zach sighed and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry. Your drawing isn't childish, and you were right, I am an asshole." He pouted.

Time seemed to stand still at that moment. My best friend looked beautiful. His long hair slightly fuzzled, falling into his eyes messily, and his full mouth pouting. I flipped a page in my sketchbook.

"Don't move." I instructed him.

My hand glided over the page without pause. I didn't even look down to see if it came out as I wanted it to, I just drew him. The shadows cast over him made him look slightly dangerous – I finally understood why those in Cape Town Academy cowered under his glare – not to mention his powers.

I was done an hour and half later.

"Wow." He said, looking down.

"Is it all right?" I asked, not daring to look down and see if I messed up.

"Lee, it's awesome." He smiled at me, "You made me seem attractive!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You ARE attractive, Zach."

He leaned over slowly and raised a hand to my face.

"Thank you."

I didn't dare look away from him. I knew what was going to happen, and I wanted it to happen.

No! He's your best friend, Lia! My thoughts screamed at me.

Ek gee nie 'n vok om nie. **(A/N: Means 'I don't give a damn')**

I closed the remaining inch between us and pressed my lips to his.

"Ladies and gentleman, please return to your seats and fasten your safety belts, we have arrived." The woman's voice said over the intercom. I quickly pulled away, stuffed my things into my bag and hurried to my seat, Zach behind me.

I think both of our faces were a bit flushed.

We got off the plane in a hurry, where Mrs. Huber was waiting for us.

"Hello, Lia, dear."

"Hi, ma'am."

I looked around and found him, Batman. My name standing on a piece of cardboard he was holding.

I turned to Zach.

"Bye." I said awkwardly. He laughed and drew me into a hug.

"You're scary as hell, Lia." He said, pulling away.

I laughed and froze my expression in a sneer.

"That's the idea, you big nitwit."

I waved them goodbye before they headed for the street, probably looking for a place to apparate.

I walked to the one holding the cardboard with my name.

"Miss Munroe?" The man asked. He had jet black hair that looked extremely greasy, his skin was sallow and his nose hooked. He also seemed to have a permanent sneer in place.

"Yes?"

He lowered the cardboard and started to walk one way.

"Come, we have to go get your luggage."

I followed him. What, no introduction? I thought scathingly. He whirled around, his black robes almost dramatically following him.

"I am Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin house. I thought you'd know that."

I looked back at him calmly. Wow, he's got a big ego.

"I do not have a big ego!"

No?

"No!"

I still stared back calmly, not realizing I had a sneer in place. This guy could read my thoughts – and I didn't like it.

"You don't have to like it, you just have to deal with it!" He barked at me. I squinted at him. Hmm… I double my shield.

"Try now." I said. He looked into my eyes, and I felt a slight pressure along my shields. His glare deepened, but I smiled back. He turned around again and strutted off to get my luggage.

123

I sprawled onto a carpet. A hand roughly pulled me up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Munroe." A kind voice said. I looked up. Santa Claus was in front of me!

"Thanks… sir?"

He chuckled. "She hasn't read the books yet, has she?" The merry old man asked Snape.

"I don't think so, headmaster. She didn't know who I was, for one."

"That means she doesn't automatically despise you, Severus." The bearded man said, holding a bag out to me. "Lemon drop?"

I reached in and took one.

"Thank you, sir." I said. He put one into his mouth, meaning it was safe for me to do the same. I popped it in… wow. I loved it! It was unlike anything I ever tasted, sour but yet sweet, small with a big taste.

"Albus, can we get the sorting out of the way?" Snape asked impatiently. "I'm pretty sure that Miss Munroe doesn't wish to sit here and eat your sweets the whole day."

I glared at him, I think I liked Santa Claus much more than Batman behind me.

"Spoken like one that does not understand children." I said wisely, staring into the distance. The old man burst out laughing. "May I please have another, sir?"

I could feel Batman's eyes burn into the back of my skull as Santa held the bag out to me again.

"Please, Dumbledore!" Batman said hurriedly. Hmm… so Santa's real name was either Albus Dumbledore or Dumbledore was his nickname. I wondered who would nickname him 'Bumble bee' – as that is what Dumbledore meant in old English.

"Patience, Severus, I'm waiting for the other heads."

We didn't wait long, as moments later the door to the office opened and three other professors entered. They introduced themselves, but I was too busy sucking on another lemon drop Santa had offered me.

I didn't even notice as they took out a hat and pushed it on my head.

"Hey!" I cried, thinking it was a joke.

"Calm down, child." A voice said in my ear, making me jump. "I am the Sorting Hat, here to sort you… hmm… black as a favorite color, emo music lover… you like drawing? We have a little artist on our hands… or flaps, considering I don't have hands… you're a dark one, aren't you? And on love with her best friend…"

HOU JOU BEK! I screamed at it in my thoughts. The hat chuckled in my ear.

"You want me to shut up? But how will I sort you then?"

I growled at it. I did not like this bloody hat!

"Slytherin!"

I pulled the hat off my head and put it in Santa's desk. Batman groaned. Santa laughed again.

"Oh, now I get why he looks so mentally scarred." I said after a few moments of watching Batman look as if he had a stomach ache.

"Oh?" Santa asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, he just got someone who hasn't got a clue who he is and thinks of him as 'Batman'."

The other three professors laughed.

"Finally, a Slytherin with a sense of humor!" One teacher said, I grinned at her. She winked at me, amused.

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

"What subjects would you like to take?" Batman asked me, whipping out a quill from nowhere.

"What are there?"

He listed a few, mentioning that I'd have to choose three. In the end I chose Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Ancient Runes, wanting to start class immediately, but they reminded me that it was weekend.

123

I was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room. It was in the dungeons, under the lake – and it was bloody cold! I'd pulled out my sketchpad to see what I'd drawn earlier in anger. I was sitting in front of the fire with my back to the portrait hole.

"Hey, do I know you?" A voice said behind me. I whirled around, my sketchpad fell to the floor. I hadn't heard him come in.

"It'd quite odd if you did. I just transferred here from Cape Town Academy in South-Africa." I smiled and stood up. He looked me over. His eyes lingering on my figure. The way he stood there made me think of Zach. I mentally slapped myself. Zach Huber is net jou blerrie vriend! **(A/N: Zach Huber is just you bloody friend!)**

"Dude, you're staring." I snapped.

"Sorry, I'm Aidan." He said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Lia. Lia Munroe." I smiled crookedly and shook his hand. I saw him stare at my hands. I awkwardly pulled my hand back, my small hands and abnormally thin wrists were the things that made me the most self-conscious. He smiled, not seeming to have noticed.

"Nice to meet you." He bent down and picked my sketchbook up. "What were you drawing?"

I looked at the picture, still not believing what I'd chosen to draw in my anger.

"That's Durban, a city on the coast. It's beautiful, and my family spends every summer there, in a cabin right on the beach." I answered him. That cabin held some of my fondest memories. I could almost see myself running out of it as a toddler, being chased by Roelf. He'd catch me and twirl me in the air, in his brotherly-fashion. Then Wiekie would come running out and demand he put me down, he was making me seasick. Wiekie and Roelf were my older brother and sister. They were both successful adults now. Roelf Munroe was married and had two children, Wiekie, however, was in a loveless marriage – or so I believe. I didn't like her husband, he was a beefy guy, and something about him just seemed off/

"The picture doesn't do it justice, though." I went on, realizing what I said was true. As I looked at it again, it looked as if an amateur had done it. Wait, I was one of those… I collapsed on the couch.

"You're too hard on yourself. It's really good." He tried to assure me and sat down next to me.

"So, are you a paraxene?" He asked. I grinned widely.

"Ja. I mean, yes. Sorry, I'm still used to Afrikaans." I blushed and did my best to use my hair as a curtain.

"Don't worry about it. What can you do?" He asked eagerly.

"I'm a Shielder. I block out things both physically and mentally. No Manipulator powers work on me, as well as Reader, Drainer and Wiper powers. Basically, any power that effects people, doesn't work on me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? May I try?" He challenged me. He didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes.

"Knock yourself out."

He levitated the largest book in the room and made it fly to me quite fast. But two feet away from me it bounced of and hit the floor, making a loud noise echo through the room.

"Shit." He said, making me laugh. My tummy rumbled. Aidan smirked.

"Hungry?"

I nodded, realizing I hadn't eaten for about a day. He held out his hand, I took it carefully. He then pulled me out of the Common Room and into the corridor with a Fruit Bowl painting. Personally, I think it's a horrible painting. The colors were all wrong and sort of glided together – and a red apple next to yellow banana – ugh!

"Where are we?" I wanted to know, my hand on my side, gasping for air – he was fast!

"The kitchens." He winked at me and tickled the pear.

It giggled!

Oh, how sweet!

The painting swung open to reveal a huge kitchen.

"Master Vestey! Welcome back to the kitchens! I already have the house-elves preparing your usual, but who is your companion?"

The little creature asked, looking at me whilst wiping some flour of her apron.

"Abra, this Lia Munroe. She's a new student from South-Africa." He said. the little creature bowed to me. I looked at him and curtsied in return. The house-elf gasped and walked up to me, fat tears leaking from her eyes.

"Did mistress just bow to Abra? No witch or wizard has ever bowed to Abra before. Name anything you wish to have mistress, and it shall be yours." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

How about you bring my best friend to me?

"Oh, wow. Do you guys have any Biltong and Koeksisters? Because I would LOVE some of that with a cup of tea." I asked politely, bending down so that I could look Abra in the eyes. She smiled and nodded, hurrying off to make the order herself. She's a sweetie. Aidan snickered from my side. I looked coldly at him.

"They have feelings too, you know. You people take all of this for granted, don't you? House-elves deserve just as much, if not more, respect than any random stranger!" I sat down on the nearest chair, crossing my legs tightly,

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I've never seen anyone have that effect on Abra before." He shrugged. I smiled, embarrassed.

Several minutes later the elves brought our order.

"What is that stuff?" He asked with a mouth full of apple tart. I grimaced a little.

"This is Biltong," I said, pointing to the row of neatly cut dried meat on my plate. I quickly explained to him what Biltong was. Then I pointed at the plate with the braided dough on it. "Those are koeksister, deep fried, sweetened dough. And if I'm not mistaken, that's Tamatiebredie…" I explained to him what that was too. I giggled inertly at the fact that Tamatiebredie directly translated meant 'Tomato Stew'. "I'm supposing you know what tea is." I finished, smirking a little at his wide eyes. "You can try some if you like." I gestured at the platter. He reached over ad grabbed a piece of the Biltong and a koeksister. These aren't food I'd normally eat together, but I was hungry. I savored the taste of the Biltong. Not many people could make lekker Biltong. They either make it too salty, or it's too dry – so dry that one can break one's teeth, or too wet, which meant a little bit of what looked like blood still in the meat. Sometimes people didn't put enough spices on it – and then it was just as bad. But the house-elves of Hogwarts were just spot on!

After our tummies were filled we left, me making a point of it thank Abra.

"Thanks, Aidan, for not making me feel like such a freak." I said while we were walking back. I stuffed my hands into my pockets. I felt Aidan scrutinize me for a while before speaking.

"Lia, I know we just met and everything, but I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend." He asked, leaning against the wall outside the Common Room. I stared at him for a while, completely gobsmacked.

Who are you kidding, Lia? You're head over heels for Zach!

But I have to get over it!

I put a smile on my face and raised one of my thin eyebrows.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Aidan Vestey?" I asked him, placing a hand over my heart.

"Well, yeah…" He looked down and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Good. Just making sure. And yes, I will go to Hogsmeade with you." I winked at him and entered the Common Room. I mentally chastised myself for saying yes, but perhaps I could learn to love Aidan.

Two people were waiting for us. A pretty girl – evil-looking girl, and a boy.

"Hey, mate! Who's the broad?" The boy asked mischievously. I hated that term. The girl looked at me, her eyes trying to burn mine. I arranged my expression and looked coldly back at her. I wasn't afraid of her.

"Guys, this is Lia Munroe, a new student, and my girlfriend. So be nice." He pulled me close to him. I narrowed my eyes at the girl – who was now struggling with herself. Good – I thought smugly.

"Go away. I need to have a word with Aidan alone."

She was a bloody Manipulator! Little bitch!

"Sorry to burst your bubble," I began, well, her bubble and her ego needed to be popped, "but your powers don't work on me. So YOU can go and try to manipulate someone else!" I snapped at her. She stared back at me, shocked.

The boy snickered and turned to Aidan.

"Nice choice, mate! I'm alec." He winked at me and held out his hand. I shook it and turned to the girl, holding out my hand expectantly. She threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"That's definitely not happening." She sneered and turned heel.

"What's up her ass?" I asked, Aidan snorted.

"I don't know, really." He answered as Alec went to the dorms. He left the door open slightly. It snapped shut.

"Good night." I said, pulling him into a hug. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"That's how we say good night in Britain."

I pulled away and waved at him before gathering my book and entering the girls' dorm, where satan's daughter was residing.

I wasn't exactly worried about her, she was a bitch, or in my language, a teef. I found my bed and drew the curtains close around me. Casting lumos I opened my sketchbook. There was one the one of Zach, the dangerous guy, then there was one of him where he'd been laughing. One of mum and my stepdad. One of dad, but I didn't like that one. Mostly because it was one of dad. Or David, as I refused to acknowledge him as my father. It had been Peter, my stepdad, who had raised me. He was a muggle man, and mum was a muggle too, but dad (Peter) didn't seem too frightened when he found out I was a witch, along with Roelf and Wiekie. David was where out magical abilities had come from. Peter, however, was my dad. Not David.

I flipped the page again. This was one of Table Mountain on a sunny day. I turned the page. A sketch of Ann-mari and Johnny, Roelf's two kids. The next one was one of the building of Cape Town Academy. Another page was turned. The one I'd drawn in anger, the one of our cabin in Durban.

I was such a little weirdo, and it wouldn't be long until I was outcasted here, too, as I'd been in South-Africa. Mum had handled it well, my paraxene powers. Dad, to my surprise, had already known. I'm talking about Peter now. I don't hear much from David, he just sends and SMS now and then, telling me the alimony has been paid into mum's account. Or to ask me if I'd like to come visit him. No, no, no! I never wanted to visit him! One, he doesn't have a woman in the house – and who's going to look after me? Two, he may have kicked his drinking habit, but I still had no respect for him because of what happened in the court case. He refused to pay my schoolfees, and at one point he uttered the words that made me nearly hate him.

"Dan sal ek haar liewers afskryf."

In English that means he'll disown me, forgetting completely about my existence.

I lifted a small hand to wipe away the tears that I hadn't known was starting to leak from my eyes. I stood up and went to wash my face. I decided a shower would be nice too.

"You do realize you're not sleeping in this dormitory, don't you?"

I glared at the evil-girl. She was blocking my way out of the bathroom.

"Fuck you." I growled. I realized that I've been swearing more than was normal, but right now I didn't give a damn.

"Oh, a lady, I see?"

"I'd rather be a bloody dog than be what you consider a lady! You're a fucking Barbie doll! And you know what happens to those don't you?" I advanced on her slowly, until I reached her ear. "They get played with, and for a while it's nice, but as time goes on they get ugly, they get screwed over and land in a human sewage dump."

I pulled my head back and watched her face.

"Lovely imagery, don't you agree?" I pushed past her and went to sit on my bed. The other girls were already sleeping, good thing too.

"What gives you the right to talk to me that way?" She demanded, coming out of her reverie.

"In South-Africa, and in Britain I believe, there are human rights that clearly stipulate the right of freedom of speech." I said matter-of-factly, acting like it was one of the most obvious things in the world – and in the meanwhile I succeeded in making her feel utterly stupid.

"I looked at your sketches." She said, something unknown to me lurking in her voice. "They're quite… decent."

"You know what, I don't give a rat's fart about what you think, and, just so we're clear, you go through my personal belongings again, I'll rip off your fucking head and give it to the werewolves to eat."

And with that I closed my curtains dramatically. I heard her huff on the other side, but I smirked. This year was going to be fun, especially with satan's daughter to threaten.

123

**A/N: And thus my prologue ends. (sniffs)**

**I really love that story, and I feel like I've misinterpreted Lia perhaps a little bit, because I don't think muentiger meant for her to be such a potty-mouth, but, oh well. I still love all of the characters, though. Oh, on a side-note, 'lekker' means 'good', 'nice' or any in that line. So, dear loyal readers, please leave a review. And muentiger, if you do not leave a review, I'll sic Lia and her cruel nature on you. (Laughs evilly)**


End file.
